


Hit Me with Your Best Shot

by hazelNuts



Series: Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, DON'T WORRY NOTHING REALLY BAD HAPPENS, F/F, Hurt Malia, POV Kira, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira knows Malia is right about her needing practice. She’s never really been able to control her lightning. There’s a reason they’re doing this in the preserve and not in somewhere closer to town. </p><p>Square prompt: "That hurt more than I thought it would."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit Me with Your Best Shot

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

‘Are you sure about this?’ Kira asks. She nervously fidgets with her fingers.

‘I’m sure,’ Malia nods. She squeezes her girlfriend’s shoulder in reassurance and starts backing up. When there’s a good fifteen feet between them, she stops.

Kira knows Malia is right about her needing practice, but she’s scared. She’s never really been able to control her lightning. There’s a reason they’re doing this in the preserve and not in somewhere closer to town. What if she hurts Malia? What if she _kills_ her? They know she’s strong enough to do that.

‘I’ll be fine,’ Malia assures her, reading her mind. A mischievous grin spreads across the coyote’s face. ‘If you get a direct hit, I’ll go down on you.’

Kira flushes, but she smirks back when she says, ‘You would do that anyway.’

‘True, but I figured it would be a good incentive.’

Kira has to admit it worked.

‘Ready?’ she asks.

Malia moves one foot behind her and squats down, flashing her eyes. ‘Bring it, fox.’

Kira takes a deep breath, closes her eyes, and focusses. She lets her power flow through her. It feels strange not to hold a weapon to let that power flow into. Instead, she lets it flow into her hands and keeps it there until she can hear the crackling of electricity. She opens her eyes, knowing they’re glowing orange. She looks down at her hands, and sees blue sparks jump between her fingers.

When she looks up, Malia is balancing on her toes, ready to move in any direction to avoid getting hit. Kira throws her right hand out. A flash of blue, and a sizzle as it hits the spot where Malia had been standing a moment ago. The coyote jumps and lands a couple feet to left, completely unscathed.

‘Missed me,’ she grins.

Kira smirks challenge in Malia’s voice, and throws out her left hand.

Again, Malia jumps out of the way, using a tree to flip herself over the lightning. Kira can already imagine the cocky grin Malia will have on her face when she lands. Refusing to let that happen again, she throws out her hand again before Malia’s feet even hit the ground.

The lightning hits Malia square in the chest, and she’s thrown back against a tree. Kira grins and whoops in triumph. She waits for Malia to give her a thumbs up, or hold her hand up for a high five, but nothing happens.

Kira feels her heart stop in fear, before it starts beating again, twice as fast. She runs over to where her girlfriend is lying motionless on the ground.

‘Malia?’ she asks hesitantly. Tears are welling up in her eyes, and her hands are shaking when she places them on Malia’s cheeks.

Malia groans and her eyes flutter open. She pushes herself up to lean against the tree.

‘That hurt more than I thought it would,’ she chuckles, before wincing and prodding at her chest. It looks a little singed, but there is no obvious wound.

Kira laughs in relief. She dives in and presses a kiss against Malia’s lips.

‘No more practice.’

‘I don’t think you need it,’ Malia says, looking at her ruined tank top a little sadly.

‘Come on.’ Kira grabs Malia’s hands and pulls her off the ground. She wraps her arms around Malia’s waist, supporting her as they walk back to the car. ‘We’ll go get some ice cream, and then I have a reward to collect.’

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
